


Seasons

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Passage of time, Present Tense, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Four seasons in the lives of Harry and Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolly_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/gifts).



> This is for the lovely jolly_love who wanted _Seasons._ Each of the four divisions of the year, marked by different weather patterns and daylight hours.

It is winter when Draco catches Harry’s eye. 

Christmas lights sparkle. The Leaky Cauldron Landlord calls time. Harry and his friends spill out onto icy pavements. 

***

It is spring when Draco consents to lunch. 

Blossom flutters. The world feels hopeful. Harry arrives at the restaurant far too early, clutching a bouquet of carnations. 

***

It is summer when Draco and Harry hold hands. 

Sunshine beats down on the cobbles of Diagon Alley. Draco’s fingers are slim, lithe and wand-calloused. Harry doesn’t let go. 

***

It is autumn when Draco and Harry kiss. Harry’s whole world tilts, for his life has changed forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
